Suppliers of communication services may provide various types of services that may be offered to mobile handheld device subscribers on various carriers. Such services may include, for example, electronic mail (email), voice communications, instant text messaging, Internet browsing, music downloading, and various services that may become available with the introduction of a new communication device. With the addition of new types of services and features, it may be necessary to upgrade network software versions, which may make certain devices incompatible with certain carrier networks. A solution is required to effectively manage access to a carrier network for these devices.